


The Fall

by foxiea



Series: Voltron Wars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/foxiea
Summary: Chaos! Zarkon is dead, slain by PRINCE LOTOR who has taken the throne. Inside the Empire, insurgents rise up to threaten the new Emperor's rule.The COALITION has continued to grow in size under PRINCESS ALLURA's leadership. Their recent battle with the Galra Empire over the skies of Naxzela won them back control of the Rebulon Zone. Taking advantage of the Coalition's forces being otherwise engaged, Lotor stole the INTER-REALITY COMET held by Princess Allura.Jedi Knights LANCE and PIDGE have infiltrated Lotor's flagship, The Sincline, to retrieve the comet, but Lotor has been expecting them...A Plance Star Wars-inspired AU written for the Voltron RarePair Flash Bang.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my artist partner Jaynelle for creating some [wonderful art](http://jaynelleart.tumblr.com/post/178173708756/this-is-my-artwork-for-foxieafic-story-this-is) to go along with this fic! You can find Jaynelle on [tumblr](http://jaynelleart.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jaynelleart/)

**Chaos! Zarkon is dead, slain by PRINCE LOTOR who has taken the throne. Inside the Empire, insurgents rise up to threaten the new Emperor's rule.**

 

**The COALITION has continued to grow in size under PRINCESS ALLURA's leadership. Their recent battle with the Galra Empire over the skies of Naxzela won them back control of the Rebulon Zone. Taking advantage of the Coalition's forces being otherwise engaged, Lotor stole the INTER-REALITY COMET held by Princess Allura.**

 

**Jedi Knights LANCE and PIDGE have infiltrated Lotor's flagship, The Sincline, to retrieve the comet, but Lotor has been expecting them...**

 

* * *

 

Lotor swings his lightsaber with such unexpected speed that Lance has to bend back as far as he can to avoid being sliced in two. It's enough to make him lose his balance, and when he falls to the floor with a loud thud, lightsaber hilt falling to the floor and rolling out of reach, he sees the flash of victory in Lotor's eyes.

 

Lotor raises one hand in a grasping motion, and before Lance can even wonder what he's doing, he feels the ring of pressure around his neck, his windpipe closing off. Lotor advances like a predator, slow enough that Lance sees the last few seconds of his life stretching out before him. He needs to move, but his muscles are locked up and _he can't breathe._ His heart pounds like a caged rabbit in his chest. His vision starts to blur.

 

Lotor moves to strike.

 

Pidge’s lightsaber flashes in front of Lance’s eyes, green energy crackling and hissing where it meets Lotor’s purple, and pushes up, deflecting what might have otherwise been a fatal blow. The pressure around his neck is gone.  He inhales, gulping down air while his body shakes in relief.

 

Pidge just saved his life. Again.  

 

“That makes five,” she says, and Lance doesn't care that she's mocking him.

 

“Four,” he corrects with a wheezy voice, unable to keep himself from bantering back, even though he knows this isn’t the time. “I had that Makurth right where I wanted him.”

 

He can feel Pidge’s nervous energy jittering through the Force bond; the fear that she’d lost him mixed with an almost overwhelming desire to protect him, and the undercurrent of relief that cuts through it all.

 

He looks up at her, at the white of her knuckles where they’re clenched tight around her lightsaber, at the rise-and-fall of her shoulders with each heaving breath. Although he can’t see her face, he’s certain she’s fixing Lotor with a fierce glare.

 

He loves this woman.

 

“Lance.”  

 

Pidge hissing his name jolts him out of this thoughts. He wants to kick himself for getting distracted like that.

 

"Right, right."

 

Lance glances around to assess the situation. His lightsaber lies on the floor several feet behind him. Pidge has taken a defensive stance between him and Lotor.

 

Lotor is hanging back now, twirling his saber casually in one hand. His lips are curled into a smirk, eyes fixed squarely on Pidge. The way he’s looking at her — with something between interest and hunger — sends a shiver down Lance’s spine.

 

Pidge is stronger than she looks, but neither of them are strong enough to hold off Lotor for long. He needs to get to his lightsaber.

 

Lance backs up, and finds himself against something solid that definitely wasn't there before. One of Lotor's Generals shimmers into view when Lance turns to look, a devilish grin on her face.

 

_Pidge_ , Lance warns, the thought striking urgently across the bond, and she twists around at the same moment another of the Generals drops from a vent in the ceiling and aims a blaster at Lance's head.

 

"Drop your weapon," She orders, her voice cold.

 

Pidge doesn't hesitate. The lightsaber hilt clatters to the metal floor below.

 

Almost effortlessly, Lotor extends and hand and takes the saber for himself. He turns it over in his hand for a moment, examining the craftsmanship, before tucking it away beneath his robes.

 

“Good work Acxa, Ezor,” Lotor says. His face is carefully blank, but Lance suspects he’s hiding a smug grin. He turns towards what must be the bridge and calls, “Narti, Zethrid. Do come greet our guests.”

 

Lotor’s remaining Generals emerge, the muscled one remaining by Lotor’s side while the hooded one joins the other Generals.

 

"Now, what to do with you..." Lotor appraises them, eyes disinterested as they pass over Lance, but growing contemplative when his gaze turns to Pidge.

 

"Ezor," he says, "Doesn't she bear an awful resemblance to that Terran prisoner?"

 

_Matt?_

 

The thought strikes Lance like lightning through their bond; Pidge's grief and anger and hope all rolled into one burst of emotion.

 

Lotor must see something in the way Pidge's body stiffens, because he's smiling now as he draws closer to her.

 

"Huh. Now that you mention it, yeah," the General behind Lance speaks with an amused lilt to her voice.

 

It sets the hairs at the back of Lance's neck on end.

 

"You have Matt? You have my brother?" Pidge rounds on Lotor, and Lance can't see her face, but he knows the look she gets in her eyes, the desperate hope that shines there when she thinks she's found a lead.

 

Lotor's face lights up, and Lance's stomach turns.

 

"The Champion spared him from the arena, and what good fortune that was,” Lotor drawls. “A sharp mind like him, and the other Terran that was with them? They would have been wasted there. I found a much better use for them, to help trail that comet I just snatched from underneath your noses."

 

Pidge inhales sharply.  "They're...here?"

 

Lance's blood runs cold as the pieces start to fall into place. Pidge must understand it too — she's miles smarter than he is — but she’s playing right into Lotor’s hands anyway. He shakes his head once, twice, as if this might be a dream he can force himself awake from. "Pidge, don't," he chokes out.  

 

His breath catches when Pidge turns back to look at him.

 

"Lance," she breathes, and he can hear her breaking heart in her throat. Her fingers ghost over the chain buried beneath her robes, the secret symbol of their engagement, and hope bubbles up in Lance's chest.

 

That hope quickly turns to ice when Lotor leans down and plucks the chain from Pidge's neck with an amused hum.  "Well now, what have we here?" He asks. "And here I thought relationships among Jedi were forbidden."

 

Pidge’s eyes fall to the floor, shame spreading across her cheeks in a red flush. Lotor hooks his fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

 

"My Empire has no such rules."

 

" _NO_ — " Lance snarls, but then there's a hand over his mouth and _Pidge can't hear him_ .  He bites at the hand, but all it gets him is a hard smack with the blaster to the back of his head.  He doesn't do it again. Instead, he tries to tell Pidge _no_ with his eyes, but she isn't looking at him.

 

Lotor's face moves closer to Pidge's, close enough that she must feel his breath ghosting over her lips. "I can give you your family," he promises, "I can give you your fiancé."  He brushes a stray hair back from Pidge's face, and caresses her cheek. A shudder passes through her. "And I can give you the power to make sure no one will ever take them from you. All you have to do is join my Empire."

 

_NO._

 

Pidge's head moves a fraction towards Lance before Lotor pulls her back, staring into her eyes with intent.

 

“Say yes,” he urges her.

 

_No_ , Lance begs, trusting the Force to carry his message through the bond. _He's using you Pidge, you're smarter than this._

 

Silence.

 

_Katie, please. I love you. Don't do this_.  

 

The Force ripples; finally, an acknowledgement.

 

A wave of sorrow crashes into Lance, the weight of it sending him reeling. Before he can collect himself again, the connection cuts off with one last message.

 

_I'm sorry, Lance_.

 

"Yes," she tells Lotor, and Lance thinks he can feel the Force bond tearing itself apart inside of him, alongside his heart. He reaches out with the Force, wild and desperate. His lightsaber flies to his hand, and his thumb finds the ignition. Fighting here might be suicide, but he’d rather die than just watch as Lotor tempts Pidge to the Dark Side.

 

Just as his thumb begins to flick the ignition switch, he feels a cool hand at the back of his neck.

 

_Sleep_ , a gentle, soothing voice, advises him. He tries to fight it, but his body slumps to the floor, his eyelids drooping.

 

Pidge is following Lotor further into the ship, and Lance waits for her to turn, to curl her fingers just so — their secret code for “I love you”. Anything to let him know this isn't what he thinks it is, but it never comes.

 

Instead, there is only darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this fic, I'm happy to accept prompts on [tumblr](http://foxieafic.tumblr.com)!


End file.
